Alyson Winchester: Texting and Leaving
by WaywardDaughter18
Summary: Tween-age Aly has to leave a sleep-over early, and isn't happy about it. Later that night, she learns why they have to sometimes pack up and leave suddenly. Same AU as 'The Adventures of Alyson Winchester'. Takes place after 'Texting and Trouble', but that doesn't have to be read to enjoy this. Contains spanking; if you don't like it, don't read it.


SUMMARY: 11 year old Aly has to leave a sleep-over early, and isn't happy about it. Later that night, she learns why they have to sometimes pack up and leave suddenly. Same AU as 'The Adventures of Alyson Winchester'. Takes place after 'Texting and Trouble', but that doesn't have to be read to enjoy this. Contains spanking; if you don't like it, don't read it.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello Dear Readers! If this is your first time reading one of my fanfics, please check out my profile for more stories about Alyson Winchester. The main story is called 'The Adventures of Alyson Winchester', and now a sequel called 'Winchester, Interrupted: The Further Adventures of Alyson Winchester', and there are several one-shots about Aly at different ages. I hope you enjoy them, and if you do, please leave me a review!**

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

AEW: Hey Dean

Backinblack: What Aly

AEW: Jane's Mom wants to take us to a movie, can I go?

Backinblack: What movie

AEW: It's some old movie called Princess Bride, she said it's really funny. It's outdoors

Backinblack: Princess Bride is a classic. Yes you can go. Inconceiveable!

AEW: whaaat

Backinblack: it's a line from the movie.

Backinblack: Aly, wait, what do you mean it's outdoors? What is?

AEW: the movie. It's at this park and you can bring a picnic dinner and there's a lake with pedal boats. Mrs Jones said she would let us go on the lake. Can I?

Backinblack: do you need money?

AEW: Mrs Jones said she would cover everything.

Backinblack: Were you even going to let me know about this?

AEW: I just did! Come on Dean!

Backinblack: All right. Be careful and don't fall in. My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die!

AEW: What are you talking about

Backinblack: You'll understand when you see the movie.

Backinblack: Aly

Backinblack: Aly, are you there?

Backinblack: Alyson

Backinblack: Alyson if you don't respond within the next 5 minutes you will be in trouble when you get home.

AEW: What Dean

Backinblack: Where were you?

AEW: We went to get popcorn and I left my phone on the blanket. Jane's mom was watching it!

Backinblack: Dad's home.

AEW: Ok?

Backinblack: He wants you to come home tonight.

AEW: Awwww whyyyyy

Backinblack: Don't you want to see Dad?

AEW: Yeah but we were gonna have ice cream sundaes when we get back to her house and then tomorrow Carly was going to show me how to use hot curlers and we were going to have a karaoke contest.

Backinblack: When is the movie over?

AEW: I dunno

Backinblack: Well find out!

AEW: Mrs Jones said we'll be home about 10:45

Backinblack: I'll be over to pick you up at 11.

AEW: No! I don't want to go!

Backinblack: You don't have a say in the matter.

AEW: Not fair! I want to stay! I'll see Daddy tomorrow!

Backinblack: He wants you home tonight.

AEW: Whyyyyy

Backinblack: Because. Quit complaining or I'll come over there and get you right now.

AEW: Don't come pick me up, please? Talk to him and tell him I have to stay.

AEW: Please Dean!

Backinblack: Aly, I can't.

AEW: This is SO NOT FAIR

Backinblack: If you're going to be later than 11, let me know.

The doorbell rang and I scooped the last couple of bites of ice cream into my mouth as Mrs. Jones walked to the front door.

"Alyson!" she called.

"Coming," I wiped my mouth off with a napkin and picked up the dish and spoon and put them in kitchen sink.

"Bye guys," I said regretfully to my friends, who sat at the kitchen table with their ice cream.

"Byyyye," they called, as I walked out to the living room.

Dean was standing by the door, holding my sleeping bag and backpack already.

"Bye, Mrs. Jones. Thanks for everything." I told her.  
"Goodbye, Alyson, thank you for coming. Maybe next time you can stay." she said.

Dean opened the front door and ushered me out onto the front porch. I felt his hand on my back as we walked.

"What did you think of the movie?" he asked me.

I stepped away from his hand and didn't answer. He looked at me as he unlocked and opened the back door.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm mad at you!" I snapped.

"What?" he was surprised. "And why is that?"

" 'Cause you made me come home!"

He was in the front now, and he looked at me in the rear view mirror. "It's not my fault, Aly! Well, it's no one's fault! Dad wanted to see you."

I crossed my arms and huffed. "He coulda waited," I said. "Why does he even care? He barely pays attention to me when he _is_ home!"

"Aly-" Dean said.

"It's true!" I told him.

" Look," Dean sighed. "This case was...rough for him. There were kids involved, and he just wants... he wants to be home and know that all his kids are safe, okay? Don't tell him I told you," he caught my eyes in the rear view again and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Okay, Dean. What happened?"

"I don't really know the details, and I wouldn't tell you if I did!" he said. "And _don't_ ask him, either!"

"Is Sam home?" I asked.

"Yeah, he did his library thing and came home."

Dean parked on the street and we went into the house. There were a couple of beer bottles scattered across the coffee table and an open bottle of something called "Jim Beam" in the midst of them.

Daddy was sitting on the sofa but he got up when he heard us come in. He walked up to me quickly, and enveloped me in one of his bear hugs like he usually gave when he left. He smelled like wood smoke and gun oil and what I recognized was whiskey.

"Daddy," I gasped after several seconds "I can't breathe good!"

He let me go and then cupped my face in his hands. "It's good to see you, Aly," he murmured.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to come home!" I grumped, pulling away from him. "I was having fun with my friends ya know!" I stepped away from him and picked up my backpack.

"Watch your tone, young lady," Dad said sternly. "And when the hell did you get so rude? It sounds like you're getting a little too big for your britches."

He walked over to the table and picked up the bottle of Jim Beam, pouring it into a glass. He poured it too fast, though, and it filled to the brim and slopped over the edge of the glass.

"Whoa, okay, Dad, that's enough now," Dean said, walking over to him. "Slow down with that."

"I'm fine, Dean." Dad said irritably. He looked over at me. "Get to bed."

"Can't I stay up?" I whined. "I was supposed to be at a sleepover, y' know, and that's where you stay up late and all!"

"No, you can't stay up late, it's already late enough. And your attitude has forfeited that possibilty."

"Not fair!" I snapped. "You make me come home early and then I have to go straight to bed?"

"That's what happens to little girls who are mouthy," Dad snapped back. "Would you like to be going to bed with a sore butt as well, because that's where you're headed!"

"No! And I'm not a little girl!"

 _"Alyson Elisabeth-"_ Daddy's voice was almost a yell.

"Dad, just let her go," Dean told him.

"Dean, I'm not going to let her keep being disrespectful-"

"Well, she's upset because she had to leave her friends. Give her a break."

I stomped out of the room and put my backpack on my bed.

I pulled my pajamas out and got changed, then I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Alyson," I heard Dean call me. "Alyson!" His voice was urgent now.

I walked into the living room. Sam and he were standing together looked at my phone.

"What are you doing?" I walked up to Dean quickly, and tried to grab it from him. "Spying on my stuff?"

One of the rules was that they could go through my phone at any time, and it annoyed me to no end.

Dean pulled the phone away from me and held it above my head, still looking at the screen. "You got a text from your friend," his voice sounded funny. "And then I saw these pictures."

"What pictures?" I sighed angrily. "Was Carly taking pictures of her eyeball again?"

"No," Sam said. "Aly, while you were there did you notice...anything that looked strange?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Anyone that looked different. Anything give you an odd feeling?"

I stopped for a moment. "Yeah, when we were getting the popcorn. There was a couple people who were watching us, and I swear it seemed like..."

"Like what?" Dean prompted.

I shook my head. "I'm sure it was a trick of the light-"

"What was it? Tell us, Alyson!" Daddy snapped.

"All _right!"_ I said. "It looked for a second like their eyes were...all black, like with nothing there. Carly tried to sneak taking pictures of them."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. Nobody said anything.

"What else?" Daddy asked in an urgent voice.

"Well we saw them a couple more times and it seemed like they were watching us. Mrs. Jones was worried they were creepers or something so she didn't let us go anywhere after that."

"So you told her mother?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Did you tell her about...the eyes?" Dean asked.

I shook my head. "What's the big de-"

"And you didn't think to call home? Ask one of your brothers to come pick you up?" Daddy asked in an angry tone.

"No, I told you, it was probably a trick of the light! I said it was dark out by then and the overhead lights made everyone look funny!"

Daddy stood up. "All right, Sam, go check all the salt lines, Dean gather the duffles, and then both of you get started." He looked at me. "Go pack your things."

"What? _Why?"_ I was stunned.

"We have to leave. As soon as possible." Daddy's voice was all business now.

"But WHY?" I yelled, feeling frustrated.

Daddy walked over to me quickly. "Because we do. I gave you an order, young lady. Now go!"

"Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything!" I said loudly.

"Alyson-" Dean said in a warning tone.

"No." I said, crossing my arms. "I'm not doing it."

Daddy had started to walk back over to the table. He stopped and turned. The expression on his face was thunderous. "What did you just say to me?" he ground out.

"I said no!" I snapped. "I'm not packing or doing _anything_ until you tell me why we have to leave suddenly! No one _ever_ tells me anything, and I'm sick of it!"

Daddy came over to me quickly, and he grabbed my upper arms and pulled me close. "Are you disobeying a direct order?" He glared down at me, and I lost my nerve just then. Disobeying a direct order had dire consequences in our family. I remembered times that my brothers had disobeyed orders, and Daddy had yelled at them for a long time, and then he had taken his belt off.

I gulped. I didn't know if that would happen with me, but I didn't want to find out.

"N-no, sir," I said quietly, looking at the floor.

"I'm starting to think that you need an attitude adjustment. Is that what needs to happen?"

I gulped again. "No, Daddy, I'm sorry!" I said quickly. I did _not_ want another attitude adjustment, where Daddy spanked and spanked until you were a sobbing mess, and then spanked you some more.

"I don't have time for that right now anyway." he said sternly. "Look at me, young lady." Slowly I brought my eyes up to his face.

His face was serious and angry. "You have bought yourself some time over my knee when we get to where ever we're going. Right now, though, you need to follow my orders." He let me go and turned me.

"And no more mouthing off, or you _will_ end up riding in the car on a sore butt." He swatted my bottom once and gave me a little push. "Go."

In seemingly no time at all, Daddy came to the door of my room. "You ready?" he asked.

"No, I've got to pack my books and my toys yet, and go through my winter clothes." I said.

"Leave it, we need to go," he said.

"But- my books, I don't want to leave them-"

" _Alyson._ I _said,_ we need to _go."_ He came into the room and bent down to pick up my duffle.

"I can't even pack a couple of books?" I asked petulantly. "You're mean!"

He slung the duffle back onto the bed, and then all of a sudden I was looking at the floor, face down across his lap.

I yelped as his hand began to fall on my pajama- clad bottom, and he began to lecture me as he spanked.

"I'm tired of the attitude," he said. "And I'm tired of your disrespect. I don't know _who_ you think you are, but you are _still_ a little girl who needs to do as she is told, without sassing! You _will not_ question my orders or defy me like that again, _do you understand me?"_

"Yes!" I wailed. "Yes sir! I'm sorry!" I grabbed onto his calf and held on, hoping that my apology was enough. My butt was stinging already, and I knew that riding in the car was not going to be fun. I wondered if Dean would let me lay down in the back seat on my stomach.

Instead of letting me up, he kept spanking me, and the swats became harder. "It is very important that you follow my orders from now on, do you hear me? You will do what I tell you to do, or my belt will be coming off, and I promise you, you won't sit for a week!"

"Daddyyyy!" I howled. "I'm sorryyyy!"

Suddenly he grabbed me up off of his lap and crushed me in a hug again. I was so surprised that I stopped sobbing for a moment.

"I can't lose you," his whispered, putting his head on mine. "I will _not_ lose you, and if that means I have to whip your butt to keep you safe, then I will."

"I—I d-don't understand," my chest hitched. "I am s-safe."

"You listen to me and do what I tell you and you will be."

"Safe from what?" I asked. "Daddy you're scaring me!"

"The vehicles are all packed up." Dean said from the door.

Daddy let me go, but he cupped my face in his hand. "You mind me, Alyson," he said in a hoarse voice.

"O-okay, Daddy," I said. He stood up and picked up my duffle, and we walked out to the living room. He told me to sit down while Sam and Dean went through the house one last time. Then we all walked outside together.

I opened the back door of the Impala and put my blanket and pillow on the seat.

Dean had walked over and was standing by Daddy's truck.

"I'm fine, I had over half a pot of coffee," Dad said irritably.

"Don't care." Dean shook his head. "I'll drive for the first leg, you can take over in a while, okay?"

"Dean-"

"You can keep watch, all right? You're better at that than me. Let me know if you see anything."

"All right." Dad agreed. He began to walk around to the passenger side of his truck.

"Sammy," Dean called, tossing something to Sam. Sam caught it out of the air- it was Dean's car keys- and he got in the front. He adjusted the seat and started the car.

"Sam, can I lay on my tummy?" I asked.

"No," he said, giving me a look like, "Why are you even bothering to ask?"

"But my bottom is sore!" I whined.

"Sorry, Aly," he said. "The soreness will fade soon enough. You need to try and sleep."

"How can I fall asleep sitting on a sore butt?" I grumbled under my breath, but if Sam heard me, he didn't respond.

Someone was shaking my shoulder.

"Aly, we're here," Sam said.

I opened my eyes and squinted at him. "Where's here?"

"Bobby's," he told me. "Come on."

I grabbed my stuff off of the back seat and followed him up the stairs, rubbing my eyes.

Daddy was fiddling with a keyring, and he found a key and put it in the lock of the door.

"He should be back tomorrow or the next day," Daddy said, as we followed him into the kitchen.

I sighed, "Are we going to be stuck here again?" I asked. "For a long time?"

"I don't know," Daddy said, walking over to the sink and getting himself a glass of water.

"Why? Why do we have to keep doing this?"

Daddy looked at Sam and Dean. "All right," he took a deep breath, "It's time to tell you." He walked over to the table and motioned for me to sit down. Sam and Dean came over and stood by the table, looking uncomfortable.

"Tell me what?" I looked at each of them.

"You know that we hunt supernatural creatures, right? Well, that includes demons." Daddy told me.

"What do you mean? I thought they were evil spirits." I said, frowning.

"They are, but they can possess a person's body." Daddy replied.

"What's that? What do you mean?"

"Their spirit goes into a person and they can control them." Sam said.

"The people with the black eyes? Probably possessed by demons, and the fact that they were looking at you is worrying." Dean said to me.

"Why? What would they want with me?"

Daddy cleared his throat. "I've had several... dealings, you could say, with demons throughout the years, and so they know who I am. And by extension, they now know who my children are. Unfortunately there are some who may want to...get back at me."

"Get back at you for what?" I stared up at him. "How would they get back at you? Are you saying- that they'd do something to- to one of us? To get back at you?" I felt scared.

"Things were not always...pleasant...when I had my run-ins with them." Daddy looked uncomfortable now. "I've made some of them angry, and yes, that means that they might go aft-"

"Dad," Sam said quickly, "Let's not get into that right now, all right?"

He came over to me and put his hands on my shoulders and squeezed them comfortingly.

"I'm scared!" I whined, hugging my pillow. "What if they come here and try to get us?"

"That's why we're here, Aly," Dean said smoothly. "Bobby's place is well-protected from demons."

"How?" I asked.

"Different things," Daddy said. "That's why we come here sometimes, and that's why we have to stay here for a while sometimes too."

I still felt scared."Okay," I said, tears coming to my eyes.

"You should get upstairs to bed now," Daddy said. "It's the middle of the night." He pulled out his phone and started to make a phone call.

"I'm still scared," I whined.

"C'mon, short stuff, I'll go up with you," Dean said casually. I followed close behind him as we went up the stairs, and in a couple of minutes, Sam brought my bags into the little room I always stayed in.

"Brush your teeth and then straight to bed," he told me.

"I know," I said glumly. "How am I s'posed to sleep anyways?"

"I'll stay with you til you fall asleep," Dean said. "and if you wake up scared, we're right down the hall like always."

"Okay Dean," I smiled at him. "Thanks!"

Sam picked up a tote bag. "I packed some of your books up, Aly, right before we left."

I ran over to him and hugged him. "Thanks, Sammy!" I smiled up at him too.

Daddy came to the door and stood there. "Alyson, I'm sorry if that scared you, I don't want to worry you. But I think you're old enough to know about some of these things now, and this is important for your safety." He held his arm out to me, and I went to him and hugged him. He bent down and hugged me tightly.

"Okay, Daddy," I said, feeling safe for the moment in his arms. I felt glad that I had him and my brothers her to watch out for me and take care of me and keep me safe.


End file.
